


captain, my captain

by meggiewrites



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Captain Armband Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thomas is the one wearing the armband just FYI, that's it basically, they're also married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: For a quarter of second, Manuel wonders if he's gone insane.Or, it's quite unfortunate when you are a captain but you have a captain kink – luckily, Manu's husband is also his vice captain and ready to step up to the challenge.





	captain, my captain

**Author's Note:**

> We've long established that I am really not the best person to or at writing smut. Nevertheless, sometimes I get in the mood to do it anyway. And well, as this is one of the most obvious kinks I see these two having, I just couldn't resist any longer.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this is not real and just a product of my imagination. But if by any chance the protagonists of this stumble upon this story: please don't read it. Unless you're into it, of course, but just – yeah. If any phrases look familiar, it's likely due to the fact that I've read my friend G's [Christmas gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193989) so many times it's hard to get some out of my head, even if I tried to avoid them – I can't promise none slipped through (also pls, go read that fic)
> 
> Cliché title is cliché. Hope you enjoy it! And please, leave me feedback!
> 
> (thanks to my two favourite peeps to encourage me in writing this – you know who you are)

For a quarter of second, Manu wonders if he's gone insane.

He's standing in front of the Bayern team hotel – a big, fancy art nouveau thing – while not officially not being a part of the team, of course. He's injured, supposed to be resting or doing rehab at home in Munich, and he really wonders what happened to the man who'd adhere to all kind of rules as well as he could. (With a few exceptions like alcohol.)

Manu snorts.

He fell in love, that's what happened. And behind one of those big windows, his lawfully wedded husband is laying in a bed all on his own and Manu craves his closeness, his arms around his waist, his hot lips pressed against Manu's naked shoulder.

To put it frankly, Manu has been on edge ever since he'd observed Thomas on the TV, angry and shouting and … looking incredibly attractive. The red captain's armband was wrapped tightly around his biceps, his socks were sliding down like always, all his emotions etched onto his face as if painted with a brush – god, Thomas. Manu bites his lip, rocking on his heels as he remembers the way Thomas once again blew a kiss to the crowd when he scored, something seemingly so innocent – but Manu is the only one who knows that those kisses are only meant for him.

His knees had gone weak when Thomas winked after, something equally shy and aroused fluttering in his stomach. In retrospect, that's probably when he made the decision.

Manu’d missed the rest of the game, instead he hurried to the airport and booked the next available flight to Bremen.

He rubs his hands over his face.

“What the hell am I doing,” he wonders again, this time aloud, but then, immediately, he starts smirking when he thinks of what's to come, feeling his cheeks grow hot as he gnaws on his bottom lip while he checks his phone one last time.

It's become almost a tradition, an inside joke to text the other their room number whenever him and Thomas stay at a hotel – together or apart – for instances like this. Still, Manu would bet that today, Thomas didn't suspect anything when he sent him a short '427' in the middle of their usual conversation back when they first arrived.

Sneaking into a hotel is never easy, but luckily, Manu manages to slip in before they lock the doors and you don't get access anymore without using your key card or a solid explanation. The receptionist perks up when she hears the steps approaching but visibly relaxes once she recognizes him – he gives her a polite nod and makes his way to the stairs without giving her any indication that he should not, in fact, be here.

Usually, he's found, everyone just assumes he's there on team business, even if he doesn't belong to the actual squad. As it is, there's only left to hope that she won't accidentally mention anything to Niko or any of his teammates.

Apart from Thomas, that is. Of course, he wouldn’t mind if they told him.

As he walks up the stairs, Manu always takes two steps at the time, and so he makes it to the fourth floor in no time at all – and luckily without anyone seeing him. He's a bit out of breath when he reaches Thomas' room, but really he doubts that it's because of the stairs. His heart pounds in anticipation. He gnaws on his bottom lip, biting it until it feels hot and sensitive as he considers turning around again, going back home – but then he raises his hand either way, knocking.

Judging by his wild hair and half-closed eyes, Thomas must have either been sleeping already or at least close to falling asleep.

“Sweetheart?” he mumbles, “what are you doing here?”

Manu's throat feels dry as paper as he speaks, and he can feel his blush spreading, his husband's rough voice sending shivers down his spine.

“Well, Captain, what do you think I'm doing here?” He doesn't even care how closely his voice resembles a purr.

Thomas tilts his head in confusion, then exhales loudly, shaking his head with a tired half-grin.

“Damn, Manu. Really?”

Manu groans, almost a bit desperately. “Yes, really. Are you letting me in now?!”

Thomas steps aside, and as Manu pushes past him, his hand gets caught on his hip, the palm hot against the thin fabric of his shirt, drawing little circles with his thumb, and Manu hears the blood roar in his ears.

“You're really winded, hmm, love?”

Manu sighs, and it's close to a whimper already, shrugging off his jacket, tossing it to the ground as he slips out of his shoes.

“I – do you have any idea how you looked down there, with the armband, getting aggressive ... I–” his hands tremble as he extends them for Thomas, longing to touch him, sighing when his husband _finally_ slides up in front of him, pulling him close. Manu groans in pleasure when he feels Thomas' clothed, interested crotch rubbing against his thigh.

“The armband, huh?” Thomas' voice is low now, a little more awake, a bit more teasing. Manu keens when he pulls away again, “I guess I have a little surprise for you then.”

He walks to his bag, rummaging around in it for a while before grinning, pulling out a strip of fabric – red, stretchy fabric with a velcro strap to close it. Manu's heart stops for a second.

Thomas shrugs devilishly. “Guess I must have accidentally put it in my bag.”

Accidentally, his ass. Manu can only stand there and stare as Thomas gets undressed – quickly, since he was wearing only his boxers and a sleepshirt, before walking back over to Manu again.

Thomas steps up to him, and Manu gasps when he pushes his hungry lips against his own, hands twisted into his t-shirt, still clutching the armband in his right, pushing Manu’s shirt up and over his head before finally opening his belt.

Their kiss doesn’t last long, but by the time they separate again Thomas has managed to fully undressed him. They're both panting, and Manu bites his lip when he sees the look in his husband's eyes, eager and mischievous, the rest of him as naked as God made him.

He feels his breath hitch when Thomas starts wrapping the armband around his own biceps, fastening it as he swallows a light groan before winking at Manu, who is barely able to stand on his own two legs anymore, that's how weak they feel by now. He wants to fan himself, to just close his eyes and enjoy the image of Thomas – his husband, the _captain_ – completely naked apart from the armband, leaning over him with lust and love sparkling in his eyes – but as tempting it is, it isn't as good as the real thing.

Maybe Manu wouldn't admit it, but this has been a fantasy of his for quite some time; ever since Thomas took his place during the recovery from his foot injury the year before and started to wear it more regularly, during every game he made it to the starting eleven.

He opens his eyes, and Thomas is grinning wickedly, gripping him by his waist, not even bothering with the bed and instead simply guiding Manu backwards a few steps, until Manu can feel the cold wall against his back.

His eyes flutter shut as Thomas claims his mouth again, their teeth clashing at first before dissolving into needy, almost desperate kisses, as their dicks finally get the direly-needed friction they both desire.

Manu moans. He can feel Thomas grin against his open lips. Thomas' hands rub his side, and the touch alone is enough for Manu to feel dizzy, before slipping them down to his ass, giving each cheek a good squeeze.

“Turn around, sweetheart, that's my good boy,” Thomas murmurs, tilting his head down ever so slightly to nip at Manu's neck, sucking at the skin so insistently that Manu is sure it must leave a bruise.

Manu feels goosebumps spread all over his arms and legs as he does as he's told.

There is nothing better than this. It turns him on to no end to have Thomas tell him what to do like this – and the armband only elevates that. Manu might be captain on any regular day, but right now, Thomas is _his_ captain and it's _his_ , Manu’s, turn to obey and completely fucking relish it.

“So gorgeous for me,” Thomas pants, pressing a hot palm against the small of Manu's back, making him push out his ass even more, eagerly, yearning from what's to come.

“Ahh! Thommy ... _Captain_ ... please.”

Manu's voice sounds rough as if he just played a full ninety minutes, yelling at his teammates, completely wrecked, but he doesn't care. God, what this man does to him.

“Patience,” Thomas whispers against his shoulder, giving it a last gentle, teasing bite. His cock presses against Manu's ass and Manu whimpers, wanting to speed things up, balling his hands into fists as he braces against the wall–

He just about dies from tense anticipation when he finally hears the clack of a tube being opened, shivering when he feels Thomas pressing two cold fingers coated in lube against his rim, eagerly pressing back against them, groaning when they finally breach the first ring of muscles, filling him so perfectly but not _enough_.

Thomas' chuckle is almost amused.

“You're really asking for it today, aren't you.”

Manu grits his teeth, barely suppressing another deep, guttural moan, remembering where they are just in time. “Yes, now would you _please_ hurry up?”

They've played this game a thousand times. Thomas is a tease on a good day, and absolutely insufferable in it on the worst. Manu would whimper, plead and groan until Thomas finally shows him mercy, giving him what he wants so desperately.

Occasionally, Manu’s patience would snap, and he would tear himself from Thomas’ grip – which isn’t exactly hard; Thomas is strong but Manu is a good bit stronger – and taking charge of the situation himself – but usually, he still prefers to leave that to Thomas, secretly enjoying the way the teasing and foreplay wears him out until his voice is as fragile as glass, his body tense to the bursting, his desire so strong it almost hurts.

– it makes the satisfaction, the sensation of finally being fucked just the right way all the more enjoyable.

It's the same now, too. At first he mourns the sudden emptiness when Thomas withdraws his fingers, only to gasp when he feels the familiar tip of his husband’s cock pressing against his hole, the gasp turning into a full groan when Thomas finally pushes in. He's not sensitive about it, pushing it in all in one go, burying himself to the hilt in Manu, his balls pressed against Manu's ass.

It feels so perfect, Manu’s eyes almost roll back into his skull.

"Look at that," – Thomas voice is witness of how breathless he feels, too, but his first thrust is already very powerful, elevating Manu on new planes of pleasure with one snap of his hips – "you are so beautiful like this. Had to come here just because you _couldn't wait_ for another few days. You're so hungry for it, aren't you? So eager to get fucked that you would cross half the country for it."

Manu's head falls back with a soundless groan as Thomas murmurs against his neck, licking over the skin, teasing it with his teeth before kissing it again, tender and lovingly.

"Only for …" – Manu isn't able to speak in coherent sentences anymore, his eyes feverishly fluttering close and then again opening to a hooded gaze with each of Thomas' powerful thrusts, shaking his entire body, wrecking him – "... for you, ah. A. Ahh .. Captain!"

Fuck, he thinks, fuck, fuck, fuckme, in a string of incoherent thoughts, reduced to the horny, wanton mess he always becomes with Thomas rocking into him like this, faster and faster, feeling like putty under his skillful hands. One of them is gripping onto his waist, hot and distracting, the other – Manu first wants to suppress it but then can't fight the moan anymore when Thomas' right closes around his leaking, throbbing cock.

"You feel so good Manu." Thomas’ voice is affected now, too, thin and stringy, and as the erection in Manu's ass grows just another tiny bit, leaking precome, it's almost enough to push him over the edge already.

But the end, it's Thomas pressing his full body against him in one last, powerful thrust, giving Manu's dick one last squeeze, milking him as the rest of the forward's body grows lax and Manu feels his insides being painted with the entirety of his husband's load, that sends him over the edge.

He pants as he comes down from his high, just barely able to keep his wrecked body from sliding down the wall and collapsing on the floor in a puddle of exhaustion and satisfaction, his field of view flickering with dark spots that dance in front of his eyes, but Thomas' hands catch him just in time.

"Are you okay, Schatz?"

Manu exhales, his whole body shaking. " _Hooooo my god_."

Thomas chuckles.

"I'll take that as a yes. C'mon, up you go."

He groans when he hoists Manu up, the armband hanging askew in the crook of his elbow, having slid down from where he'd fastened it. (It has never been a good fit for his skinny arms.)

Manu stares at the piece of fabric until Thomas finally notices, grinning when he follows his gaze.

"Guess this was a really good idea, then. To be fair, I didn't expect to be able to test it so soon, though." Then, he moves one hand up to rest on Manu's head, affectionately playing with his hair. "I'm glad you came."

Manu nods, burying his face in the crook of Thomas' neck.

"Me too. Love you," he slurs, full-body exhausted and barely awake enough to utter these two words.

Thomas kisses his temple as he carefully guides them over to his bed, letting his lips rest there when while speaks so Manu can feel him smile against his skin.

"I love you too. And if you want, I'll be your captain any day you might need it."

In all honesty, all things considering, that moves Manu more than it probably should.

 

(It's only when they've made it to the bed, and Manu settles his head on its obligatory spot on Thomas' chest while Thomas sets the alarm, that he realizes it.

"I really hope they can remove the stains from the wall."

Thomas, that asshole, only cackles at his worries.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> (this is supposedly set after the 2019 DFB-Pokal semifinal against Werder Bremen. Manu was injured, and Thomas in fact captain – but the armband he was wearing was white. I like the red one better, tho, so ... creative freedom, I guess :D)
> 
> I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way. Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! | [tumblr](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
